Here Comes Trouble
by MythandFairyTailLover13
Summary: Dracula's Fangs, the strongest dark guild on Fiore, has been disbanded. Now, due to their master's last wishes, two strong teams must find this so-called guild Fairy Tail and join it. But oh boy, Fairy Tail is not what they expected.
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a** n**ew story! This story is all about OCs and the romance is slow. My biological little sister and I were role-playing on Facebook when this idea struck me like a thunderbolt. My little sister (she has her own account by the way. It's xxxfairyloverxxx. I think….-_-) owns 4 OCs and I own 11 OCs.**

**SnowDragonSlayerTasha owns the other one. Oh, if you guys want an OC of yours to be in my story, just ask! This chapter is an "introduction of characters" chapter. Anyway,**

**Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the cover photo. My little sister (whom I think is the best artist I will ever meet during my lifetime.) drew it and Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Hey! Get up! We need to go to guild as soon as possible!" Nina said. She is all ready to go to the guild with her regular outfit.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Ashley said. She is cuddling her half-demon half-angel stuffed toy. She snored off to dream wonderland and Nina groaned.

"That little devil child's right. Let us sleep." Tasha said.

The 5 other girls slept peacefully. Blair is snoring, Kasumi's body is lost under the heap of blankets, Lovely muttered something about matchmaking, Crimson hugged her red pillow, and Kirsteen hugged her stuffed animal.

* * *

Let me introduce these girls.

Nina is the eldest of the eight sisters and she is 18 years old. She has brown hair, yellow eyes, and pale skin. She uses Meteor Dragon Slayer magic which explains why her eyes are yellow. She has a serious, mature, and outgoing personality. She likes to watch meteor showers and look for constellations on the night sky. She is the most sane of them all.

Tasha is the second oldest of them all and she is 17 years old. She has brown hair that goes past her shoulders, hazel eyes but they are covered with black and green flowery glasses most of the time, and pale skin. She uses the magic Requip: The Assassin. Her magic gives her a privilege to requip into any weapon known to man. She is rowdy, smart, and quiet. She loves video games and she loves brawling with her sisters especially with Blair and Ashley.

Blair is the third oldest among her sisters and she is 16 years old. She has black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. She uses Death Dragon Slayer magic. She is quiet and creepy, but once you get to know her better, she's like a living ball of energy. She loves going to graves (um…. duh! She's a death dragon slayer!) and creeping people out. She is the loudest sleeper of them all. She always snored the whole night through.

Kasumi is the fourth eldest among her sisters and she is 15 years old. She uses Water Dragon Slayer magic and she has short blue hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She is bubbly, and calm like the ocean waves but when you anger her, she can be a walking tsunami. Causing disaster everywhere. She loves the ocean and it's relaxing breeze. She loves swimming and making sand castles.

Ashley is the fourth youngest among her sisters and she is 14 years old. She has black hair with light blue streaks on her hair, red eyes, and she has pale skin but her skin has a little hint of tan. She uses Transformation magic called "Demonic Angel" which gives her the power to transform into any demonic and angelic form. She is a quite humorous, intimidating, and mischievous young girl. She loves pulling pranks on her sisters and loves watching horror movies. She loves to wrestle as well. Let's say she is the least sane of the eight sisters.

Lovely is the third youngest among her sisters and she is 13 years old. She has pink hair, fuchsia eyes, and pale skin. Believe it or not, but she uses Love Dragon Slayer magic, and yes, there is such a thing as that. She is a matchmaker, she loves love, and she loves hearts. She uses a pink bow and pink arrows for her matchmaking.

Crimson is the second youngest among her sisters and she is 12 years old ands she uses Blood Dragon Slayer magic. She has red hair, black obsidian eyes, and tan skin. She is quiet, bubbly, and outgoing. She loves watching vampire movies (not Twilight. She hates that series.) and drinking red wine. She only tasted it once since Nina grounded her for a month because she drank a whole bottle of it and she is still underaged.

Kirsteen is the youngest and she is 11 years old. She has black hair, multi-colored eyes that change like a kaleidoscope, and pale skin. She uses Elemental Dragon Slayer magic. She is shy, quiet, and childish. She has a really weird laugh and she loves dancing and singing. She is not that sane as you think.

By the way, they are the strongest sisters on Earthland. They were nicknamed "The Merciless Sisters" since they never gave mercy nor pity on their opponents.

Back to the story.

* * *

"The guild's in trouble baka! Aristaeus had a premonition that the guild is going to be attacked by the Magic Council." Nina shouted. And before she said a another word, her sisters (not biologically and you're going to find out how they became sisters soon.) came to her in a line, all giving her a mock salute. They are all a year apart.

"Well come on! Let's go!" Nina said and she ran with her sisters as fast as they could to their motorcycles and they arrived a minute early. They saw all of the guild's strongest members lined up as if to defend the building. They are getting ready to defend their beloved master (Their master is frail and old but is wise and powerful.) and guild.

"Hey Nina, I hope I didn't make you worry about my premonition." Aristaeus said as he looked to over to Nina. She smiled.

"No, no! It's okay! I appreciate that you told me." She said and he smiled. Aristaeus and Nina have a lot in common.

* * *

"Hey Tasha!" Joshua shouted. Tasha turned around and she smiled.

"Good morning Joshua!" Tasha chirped. She wasn't like her younger sisters who picked a fight with any guy they saw. But if those guys at least touch her video games, she'll pummel them to the ground. Joshua and Tasha have a lot in common too.

"You ready?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You know I always am." Tasha said and he chuckled.

* * *

"Yo! Death Girl!" Blair rolled her eyes.

_Calm down Blair, calm down._ She thought to herself. She gritted her teeth and turned around to see the face she hated the most. He is an inch taller than her but she wasn't intimidated.

"Yes, _Adonis_?" She asked with venom present in her tone. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You came to the guild a little too early. I'm guessing Aristaeus told Nina and she told you." She nodded.

"Yeah, he did and we came here as fast as we could." She said. He hummed a tune and she realized that the song he is humming is her favorite. She sang along and his eyes widened and he sang along with her too.

_I, have never felt this way before…._

_How do you do it?_

_Ooohh…._

* * *

"Hey Kasumi." Kasumi turned around and looked at the guy straight in the eye.

"Yeah?" She said.

"So you heard huh?" The guy asked.

"Yes Andrew." He nodded and started playing with his lacrima earphones. She sighed and watched as the soldiers slowly made their way to them.

* * *

"Hey there Demon." Xavier, Ashley's rival in their guild approached her. She rolled her eyes as she played with a sharp rock and she unsheathed a dagger from her leather belt. She used the rock to sharpen the dagger. He wasn't fazed the least. She is always this creepy. With that intimidating look, anyone would go running before she says a word.

"Good morning to you too, bedhead." She said sarcastically and smirked. He growled.

"For your information, Demon, my hair is naturally messy." He informed.

"Sure. Whatever you say."She said. He shook his head.

"Have you heard about it?" He asked. She looked at him and she nodded and licked her lips.

_It's been a while ever since I had a fight with people worth fighting._ Ashley thought. She sighed and walked away. He heard Ashley curse and punch something. He heard a crack too. Then a long string of curses then he heard a full-blown brawl.

_She shouldn't be wasting her energy on silly, pointless brawls. We have a whole army to defeat._ Xavier thought.

* * *

"So Lovely, have you heard?" Arturo asked. She turned to him and she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, and i'll do my best to protect Master and the guild." She said. Determination is obvious in her voice.

"I'll stay by your side."

* * *

"Hey! Redhead!" Aiden called over to her. Crimson turned to him with a bored expression.

"Yeah? And it's crimson idiot!" She said. He snorted.

"I know what your name is." He said.

"I meant the color of my hair. It's crimson, not red." She deadpanned. He raised his hands up in surrender.

_It's still red._ Aiden thought before he sweatdropped.

"Why d'you come early?" He asked.

"I came early because I heard that the guild is in trouble." She said shrugging her shoulders. He nodded and looked over to the mob of soldiers. She just can't wait to control their blood.

* * *

"Hey Kirsteen!" Brandon said enthusiastically. She turned to him glaring. She hated this guy, he kept bugging her.

"What?" She said irritated.

"Chill! So you came early." He said.

"Yeah." She answered and he decided to end it there before she beats him to a pulp.

* * *

Let me introduce the boys.

Aristaeus is the eldest among his brothers and he is 19 years old. He has green hair, silver eyes, and tan skin. He uses God magic called "Apollo" and he has the powers of the ancient Greek god Apollo. He is mature, serious, and happy-go-lucky most of the time. He loves doing target practice with his bow and arrows.

Joshua is the second eldest among his brothers and he is 18 years old. He has brown hair with blonde streaks, brown eyes, and pale skin. He uses Animal Summon magic called "The Carnivore" and he could summon any animal that eats meat. Joshua's an amazing artist and he is outgoing, rowdy, and practical. Let's say he could be insane if he wants to. He draws most of the time.

Adonis is the third eldest among his brothers and he is 17 years old. He has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. He uses Nature God Slayer magic and he could control and transform into anything that has to do with nature and the great outdoors. He's rude but he could be nice if he tried, and thick-headed. He loves making trees and plants grow.

Andrew is the fourth eldest among his brothers and he is 16 years old. He has blue hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. He uses Ice God Slayer magic. He is cold to most people but when you get to know him, he is very nice and polite. He loves making ice sculptures.

Xavier is 15 years old and he is the fourth youngest among his brothers. He uses Demon Summon magic. He has jet black hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He is mature, confident, and quiet. He has seven brothers and he finds them all annoying. He considers himself the only sane person in the guild. He loves reading a book in a corner of the guild.

Arturo is the third youngest among his brothers and he is 14 years old. He has red eyes, black eyes, and tan skin. He uses Requip magic called "The Hunter". He is energetic, rowdy and polite. He loves hunting in the forest near their guild.

Aiden is the second youngest among his brothers and he is 13 years old. He has black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He uses Crash magic. He is lively, and smart. He is the brains of their clan along with Xavier. He loves taking daily promenades.

Brandon is the youngest among his brothers and he is 12 years old. He has blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He uses Gun magic. He is rambunctious, loud, and he is just a big ball of energy. He loves doing target practice as well.

They are the strongest team on Earthland next to the "The Merciless Sisters". their team is called "Dracula's Clan".

* * *

You are probably wondering why these two strong teams are in a dark guild but that is for them to know and you to find out.

* * *

**So this is my new story! So I own Blair, Ashley, Crimson, and all the boys. My little sister owns Nina, Kasumi, Kirsteen, and Lovely. SnowDragonSlayerTasha owns Tasha. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - There's No Turning Back Now

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for Here Comes Trouble! I see that this story is not getting that much attention and I'm contemplating on deleting it. Anyway, the action starts on this chapter and I hope you like it! I know that the Magic Council has ended since the chairman Gran Doma and Org are dead but I want some action in my story. I know that Lahar is dead too but he is alive in my story. I want my story to be exciting so shut your traps and let my story go! Oh, to those who don't read the manga, Waldron Cken is a Wizard Saint. He looks like a broccoli, yes a broccoli.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I just own the some of the OCs in this story.**

* * *

"Those guards are so slow." Crimson whined. All seven sisters rolled their eyes. They knew that Crimson is eager to fight some opponents worth fighting. The brawls they have with the other team in the guild doesn't really count. Crimson pouted. She wanted to see some action for once and the action is just taking too long. The guards are halfway across the hill and Nina could see from above while she is in her Meteor form that some of the actual members of the Magic Council were with them and some of the Wizard Saints.

"We know Crimson. We all want to fight them right now and defend our home but put a sock in it right now and stop your whining." Blair said. The sisters refer to the guild as their home since they've been there ever since they were little kids. Nina went back down and cleared her throat.

"Guys," this caught the attention of the other mages that were there to defend their beloved guild. "they have Magic Council members and Wizard Saints with them. We got to protect our Master. She still has magic in her and she could still fight but, if that magic gets used up, she'll…." Nina trailed off.

Tasha stepped in and continued for her. "What Big Sis means to say is, we have to be prepared for a bloody battle, because we have really strong opponents out there coming to disband our guild. Even though, they should've just sent guilds to disband us, they knew we are strong and we will never back down. So we have to protect her and battle like there is no tomorrow. Got it?" Everyone nodded and cheered. The sisters smiled. Through a window where an old woman stood there with hands behind her back smiled. She did raise some good kids. Then she saw the soldiers coming, they were close and her smile disappeared.

Their cheering stopped as they looked to their left and they saw people line up in front of the guards. The old woman stood there with an amused face.

_So Makarov didn't come, eh? This will be good._ She thought as she saw Jura Neekis and Waldron Cken. The two teams stood in front of the guild and raised an eyebrow. Then

_So they are underestimating us, hm? Wait until they see the power of Dracula's Fangs._ She thought and smirked. She looked as Adonis narrowed his eyes at Jura. This will be good entertainment for once.

Xavier knew who these people were. He doesn't know their weaknesses but he knew what their magic were.

_Adonis shouldn't fight in this. If Waldron sees what his magic is, he's doomed._ Xavier thought.

He ran to Adonis but that caused a chain of events, Jura thought Xavier was going to attack so he sent a pillar of hard rock directed to him and Waldron and the guards followed his lead. Ashley, who already transformed to Angel form, grabbed him by the collar before he got hit. Waldron saw them and willed small weeds to become vines with thorns and attack at them. She saw the vines and she dodged as the vines kept coming. She went at ultra speeds to the ground and dropped him next to Adonis and she changed to Demon form.

* * *

Tasha got attacked by a guard and she is fighting hand-to-hand combat. The guard punched and she crouched and she slid her foot across the ground. When her foot came in contact with his feet, he got knocked over and she punched him. The guard kicked her stomach and she stumbled backwards. The guard already had a bloody nose and he got into a fighting stance. Tasha went into a fighting stance too. Now they were just waiting for either to make the first move.

* * *

"Water Dragon's roar!" Kasumi shouted and the guard she was battling with flew to a tree. Kasumi waited for the guard to get up before she did an axe kick. The got knocked out by the impact. A guard ran to her and she waited until he was in arms reach. He lifted a fist up but she turned around and did a roundhouse kick. Then she came face-to-face with Lahar.

* * *

Lovely shot another arrow from her hiding place. She watched as a guard hugged a tree and kissed it. The other guards looked over in amusement as it said sweet words to the tree. She saw Nina creep behind a guard and kicks him in the back which sent him flying to the next guard and the guard flew the next guard and so on. Lovely watched with as her head moved to in sync with the domino guards.

* * *

Kirsteen is having a good time. She knocked out three guards and she is currently battling with a guard that is twice her size. "Fire Dragon's roar!" She said and the guard went running about until he jumped on a lake. The guard sighed in pleasure as smoke billowed above him. She willed the water to devour him and she waited until her next opponent.

* * *

Crimson is currently playing around with the guard she is battling. She kicked him in the gut and he flew backwards. She yawned and got closer to the guard that was getting up. She headbutted the guard and he got knocked out. She clutched her head.

"No one ever wins with a headbutt." She muttered.

* * *

Blair and Ashley are battling Jura and both are going easy on each other. Ashley is in Demon form and Blair is in a fighting stance. Ashley disappeared suddenly and quietly appeared again behind Jura. Jura didn't notice and Ashley kicked him to Blair and Blair punched him in the gut. Ashley dodged the rock that emerged from the ground beneath her by flying and Jura dodged the attack of both girls.

"Alright. Enough going easy. Let's start the real battle." Jura said as Ashley landed beside Blair and they nodded. There is no turning back now.

* * *

**So, I hope the fight scenes are good and don't worry, the fights of the boys are coming in the next chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Battle to the Death

**Konnichiwa minna! So I'm back! Here's another chapter for Here Comes Trouble and the guys are going to have their battles now! Please expect a lot of battle scenes in here because I changed the genres to romance and adventure because (Spoiler Alert!) all my OCs are going to fall for each other. I hope I am doing good with my action scenes and I hope you all like my stories. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and made this story a favorite. I appreciate all the support. This chapter is a little bit more bloody since the boys are much more brutal. The battle scenes are just going to last until chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"Adonis, you need to get out here." Xavier said while he dodged a flying guard. Adonis looked at him as he watched the fight from a tree. He raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Why?" He asked. Xavier just sighed and he pointed to Waldron Cken. Adonis followed his finger and he wondered, was that a plant or a person?

"What about him?" Adonis asked. Xavier looked at him in the eye.

"He uses Green magic." Adonis' eyebrows shot up. He knew what Green magic was. He nodded.

"I'll go upstairs to Master. If anyone comes, I could just kill them." He said and coalesced with the tree. Xavier went down the tree and walked forward to the battlefield. He is immediately punched by a guard in the face and he kicked the guard to a tree. He dodged as a guard punched him from his back and he did a back kick to the guard behind him and he summoned a random demon and oh boy, he was surprised on who came out.

* * *

Joshua is currently fighting two guards. A white tiger was currently pouncing around beheading guards and pulling off their limbs. The white tiger killed the other guard that Joshua is fighting and he summoned Snow, the white tiger, to go back. The white tiger disappeared and he dodged the spear that the guard threw at him and he caught it with ease and he stabbed the guy in the gut with the spear. He looked around him and saw what Snow did, he sighed. He twirled the spear in his fingers and saw that Tasha and her opponent were still waiting for the other to make the first move. He crept to behind the guard and stabbed him in the gut as well. He didn't take the spear and he saw Tasha looking back and forth between him and the guard she was fighting not long ago.

"Why did you that?" She asked. He just winked at her and went to his next opponent. He heard her groan. He knew she wanted to fight that guard but seriously, no one will win if he didn't kill him.

* * *

Aristaeus shot another arrow. He is at the roof of the guild and since the guild's roof is always bathed with sunlight, he felt comfortable there with the sun giving him more power. He shot another one, and another one. His arrows hurt anybody, not like Lovely's arrows but it still is amusing how the little kid could make anybody fall in love with anybody or anything. One time, she made a guy fall in love with the fountain in the plaza. It was a hilarious sight. He shot another guard that was headed for Nina and Nina flashed a smile at him. She mouthed a "Thanks" and he just nodded and smiled as well.

* * *

Arturo sat in the tree that was next to Lovely. He did say that he will stay by her side and he did. He threw a spear at a guard and a small hunting knife to a guard but the guard ducked and luckily, Kasumi caught it. She used the knife to stab Lahar but he kept dodging until she kicked him in the face. He requiped into "Robin Hood" and he shot arrows at the guards at incredible speed.

* * *

Andrew yawned as he was surrounded with frozen guards. The magic council has a really big army. He turned around and he was greeted with a punch to the face. He punched the guy almost immediately and he kicked the guy on his side. He dodged another punch to his left and he kicked the guy to his left and punched his original opponent, the guy to his right.

"Hail." He whispered and it hailed around his opponents. He watched as a block of ice hit his opponents square on the forehead and his opponents' blood colored the ice red.

* * *

Another guard crashed into tree. Aiden is already getting bored. He kicked another guard and punched the guy next to him. He used his magic on a guard running to when he turned around, he was greeted by Doranbolt. He smiled.

_Finally, someone worth fighting with._ He thought.

* * *

Brandon shot with his FN Forty-Nine pistol. He loved his guns. He shot one that was right behind Kirsteen and Andrew. He shoots with incredible speeds and some even say that he is the best gunner in Fiore. He never shot for the heart or the head. He shot and changed his weapon into Beaumont-Adams revolver. He shot them and he soon ran out of bullets and he changed guns once again but this time, it was a Benelli Super Black Eagle II. He was behind a bush and he shot and shot.

They battled to the death and they aren't going to easy, at all.

* * *

**So there you go, a really short chapter but please forgive me. I am still a rookie writer and I still am not capable of writing long chapters. Thank you for reading**!


	4. Chapter 4 - Master!

**Konnichiwa minna! I see that, not a lot of you, liked chapter three. I'm sorry about that. I will put full scene fights here! I will also reply to every guest that ever reviewed in this story. I never really got around to do that so here,**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: Haha! I know! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest who said I could do longer chapters: I am sorry about that! I know that I could do better than that. Thank you for reviewing.**

**So there you are! Thank you for making my story a favorite, for following it, and taking the time to review. I appreciate it. Feel free to correct any mistakes if you see them and feel free to request an OC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Nina crescent kicked another guard and punched another with a shovel hook. She is getting bored. She wanted to use magic but it will be a waste. She roundhouse kicked a guard that suddenly appeared in front of her and light appeared on her fists. She punched the guard multiple times and she finally knocked him out with a right hook. She stepped on the guard and saw that Tasha is having a fun time with that old man. She better not intervene.

* * *

Aristaeus shot another guard. With the sun keeping him powerful here, he won't lose magic, at all. He shot three guards in one shot with three arrows. He yawned, the army is almost out. Ashley and Blair are still battling Jura and he looks like he'll faint any moment now. Everyone from their guild is powerful that not even the most powerful wizard saint could defeat. He'll just help them by shooting those sneaky guards. Speak of the devil, he saw one creeping for Andrew. he shot that guy and Andrew nodded to him and smirked.

* * *

Tasha pouted. She could not believe that imbecile had the guts to do that! She was about to slice the guard into teriyaki bits if he didn't intervene! She punched a guard and requipped a IMI Desert Eagle and she shot Joshua's enemy. He turned around and gaped at her. She just twirled the gun around her finger and stuck her tongue at him. She back kicked the guard that was about to punch her and she shot him. She got out twin katanas and she came face to face with Org. Tasha acted fast, she charged and the old man dodged. Tasha kept charging at the old geezer. She managed to give him a deep cut on his stomach. Suddenly, Tasha was surrounded by Orgs. They encircled around her. She knew the real guy, her katanas disappeared and she punched the real Org in the face and because she didn't want blood either so she knocked him out with a backfist punch and a reverse roundhouse kick. She walked away with a smile on her face.

"That was easier than I thought."

* * *

Joshua gaped at Tasha,

_how, how, how did she do that?_ He thought. How did she defeat a member of the Magic Council with just advanced martial arts? He knew it was possible but still! He is impressed. He punched the guy that was about to stab him in the brains with a knife. He twisted the guards wrist and the guard dropped the guard howled in pain and Joshua picked up the knife and stabbed the guard right in the heart. He dropped the guy and kicked the bleeding corpse. He looked around, the girls didn't really like blood (except for Crimson, of course) and they always liked clean and fair fights but the guys, oh no, they'll charge at you and kill you before you even utter a word. Other guild members of Dracula's Fangs are on guard inside the guild building. They won't let anything hurt their master, ever. The army is run out. He didn't see that Gran Doma guy, so they just sent that Org guy huh?

They underestimated them. He stood there, he didn't notice a guy, up in a tree, is aiming a poisoned arrow at their master, no one noticed.

* * *

Blair looked beside her, Ashley suddenly disappeared. Not like, when she usually does it when in Demon form where she disappears like a projector going wrong. She disappeared with a poof. Jura saw this and a rock pillar shot at Blair. She flew backwards and she hit a tree.

"Death Dragon's Roar!" Souls came flying at Jura and he was enveloped with souls. His eyes disappeared and he fell unconscious. He's still alive but he'll be knocked out for at least 6 days. She found Ashley fighting Waldron Cken beside Xavier and she was confused.

_Why would Ashley fight alongside someone she despises so much?_ Blair thought with much confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and watched as everyone is almost done with their fights. She sat down behind a tree and watched.

* * *

Adonis knocked on his master's door. He heard a faint come in and he went inside. She turned to him.

"If I die, please do me a favor, my child. Please, go to Fairy Tail. You don't need to worry about the others, they'll be safe out there, but please tell the Merciless Sisters and your team to go to Fairy Tail. There, you'll be safe." She said. Adonis had confusion written all over his face but he nodded. He didn't know what it means but he didn't bother asking their master for it. He remembered her words,

_It's easier to be brave when you don't know the truth._

He didn't really know what it means but, he never forgot about it.

* * *

Kasumi sucker punched Lahar in the face and he stumbled back. They both agreed to fight just in hand to hand combat and so far, they were going easy on each other. Kasumi is getting irritated. She wanted to end this right now. She did a butterfly kick and the guy's head hit the ground and he got knocked out.

* * *

Andrew was sitting under a tree and he yawned. The battles are almost over and he just sat there, waiting for it to be all over.

* * *

Ashley blinked as a guard came charging for her. She did the haymaker punch on him. She turned around to see Xavier fighting waldron Cken. She decided to end the fight with a calf kick. She joined Xavier and she scissor kicked Waldron and she did the long fist punch on the tree-like guy. She nodded to Xavier and they both jump kicked Waldron and Waldron's defeated. They high-fived each other and stuck their tongues at the unconscious treeman.

* * *

Xavier was surprised. He didn't think that he could actually summon Ashley when she's in demon form. He just continued to fight Waldron. He side kicked Waldron and he stumbled back. Then he saw extremely pale hands punch Waldron and he saw it was Ashley. She nodded at him and he knew what it meant. They turned to Waldron and they jump kicked the treeman. He high-fived her and they both stuck their tongues out. They were acting childish but who cares.

* * *

Lovely's eyes popped out of their sockets as she saw her older sister, Ashley, work together with the person that she hates the most. She finally has someone to matchmake! She has been resting on tree for a while now. She thinks of all the possibilities! Maybe she could pair Tasha with Joshua! Or Nina with Aristaeus! Or Kasumi with Andrew! Or Adonis with Blair! She almost fainted! Finally, some excitement.

* * *

Arturo's been resting on the tree for a while now, he saw Lovely resting too. It's obvious that the fight is over and they've won. He became bored and played with one of his arrows.

* * *

Crimson had been controlling a guard's blood and the guard is constricted right now. She dropped the guard and she grabbed a blood-stained knife from her boot and she stabbed the guard right in heart. She grinned as new blood is decorating her dagger. She never washed the dagger. She thinks of the blood as a souvenir.

* * *

Aiden is currently having fun battling Doranbolt. He isn't using his magic and he reverse roundhouse kicked him. Doranbolt isn't using magic either. Aiden ended the fight with a butterfly kick.

* * *

Kirsteen roundhouse kicked the last guard standing. Then, blood shot through his chest and it went all over Kirsteen's face.

"Brandon." Kirsteen muttered. He just had to do that! She loved this shirt.

* * *

Brandon shot Kirsteen's opponent with his Glock 6. He watched as blood exploded all over her face. He bursted into fits laughter. She glared at him and he didn't care her face was priceless. He stopped laughing. Everyone turned their heads to the window where they could see their master, with an arrow on her chest where her heart was, bleeding.

"Master!"

* * *

**I don't know if a Glock 6 could do that so forgive me if I'm wrong. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Shut Up Kitty-Cat

**Konnichiwa minna! Hmmm…. maybe I should stop greeting you guys like that….. how about, 'Sup peeps, or 'Sup homies? I don't know, any suggestions guys? It's getting kind of old….. Anyway, sorry for the long wait! Here you go! By the way minna, don't be shy to fix my mistakes or ask me to put your OCs here! Thank you so much to those who made my story a favorite, followed and reviewed my story! It means a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I only own the story plot and some of the OCs, I lost count. xxxfairyloverxxx owns some OCs. I lost count too. SnowDragonSlayerTasha owns one.**

* * *

Everyone dropped their weapons and went inside the building. They ran as fast as they could to their dear master. Everyone from the guild went to their master's room. From upstairs, Tasha caught sight of a man jump from a tree. Her anger rose as she saw the man had a bow and a quiver of arrows. She requipped a Mossberg 590 and shot the guy who killed her master.

The guy's bleeding form fell down to the ground and Tasha shot it some more, and more, and more. Joshua saw her and the guy was dead and blood already dyed the grass red. He grabbed the shotgun from her and it disappeared. He looked at her face and saw that she was crying. He hugged her tight and she cried. He coaxed her to stop but she just couldn't, seeing her lying down there, killed her on the inside. He looked over as Ashley examined the arrow and some of Dracula's Fangs' healers tried to cure their master.

"It has poison on it's tip. Damn it." Ashley muttered as tears flowed down her cheeks. Their dying master's frail and pale hand went to Ashley's cheek and wiped away her tears. She closed her eyes as her mother figure is dying in front of her. Everyone is crying and their master looked around before slowly closing her lifeless eyes. The healers are crying too as their master's pulse slowly faded away and her breathing stopped. Some of the members came in and were shocked to see what has happened.

Aristaeus is shocked as well. He didn't see this happening in his premonition. Then, he remembered, their master blocked all bad premonitions.

"Sh-sh-she's d-d-d-dead." One of them said and Adonis bowed his head in shame. He didn't get to save her and now she's dead. The two teams kneeled down next to her and comforted Ashley the best that they could. Tasha pulled away from Joshua and hugged her little sister. Her sisters hugged her and she just cried harder, everyone did. Adonis clutched the envelope that contained a letter that their master had written for them and he didn't know what it said.

* * *

The rain pounded hard on the cobblestone ground. A funeral is being held in a cemetery and the rain just increased the sad atmosphere. People, all wearing black, are mourning for their lost mother figure. The Merciless Sisters and Dracula's Clan have blank yet sad expressions on their faces. Some relatives of their master came to the funeral and they are all crying. Adonis cleared his throat and caught everyone's attention. As the rain pounded on his black umbrella, he opened the letter and spoke.

"This letter is from our former master and she wrote this for us, please listen, especially those from our guild. She wrote this when before the fight. It doesn't have a date, but she told me."

* * *

_My Dear Children and relatives,_

_Please stop crying, I'm fine. I am all so proud of you. I want all of you to find your separate ways and find another guild. Make sure it isn't a dark guild though. I want Kirsteen to burn the building down so my spirit may rest in peace._

* * *

Then, magic erupted from the letter and covered everyone's ears except for the two teams' ears. Adonis continued to read the letter.

* * *

_If Adonis hasn't told you yet, I want you 16 to go to the guild Fairy Tail. Their master is good friend of mine. I already told him that you are going to be there soon. Please. Fulfill my death wish. There, in Fairy Tail, you will be safe. Remember that I am watching over you and be safe on your journey, do not use your magic and stay hidden. I also want grandchildren fast, Nina and Aristaeus, get married already!_

_Your Master,_

_Priscilla Takahashi_

* * *

Nina and Aristaeus blushed at the last line. They shook their heads as the magic disappeared from everybody's ears.

After the funeral, they all went home. The sisters immediately got out luggage bags and packed clothes and other important stuff. The two teams decided to travel there separately since it will be faster without the bickering from the younger children.

* * *

Nina put on her cloak and strapped two Colt M1911 pistols on both side of her hips. She put on her brass knuckles and tried them on the old, beat-up punching bag in the corner of the room. She punched it with immense force and it fell off it's hook. She smirked. She shared a room with Kasumi and she saw that Kasumi is still getting ready. She grabbed her luggage and waited beside the front door for her younger sisters to finish getting ready.

Tasha put on her cloak. Since she can't use her magic, she can't requip into any weapons. She had a wide array of weapons displayed on her room, and gave those weapons to all of her sisters since they can't use their magic too. She knew they'll come in handy. She has twin katanas on their hilts that are strapped around her waist. She strapped a Heckler & Koch P30 handgun to her thigh. She shared a room with Blair and Ashley. She grabbed her bag and went outside her room. She waited with Nina and tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. She looked outside the window and sighed. Good thing Joshua isn't going to use his magic. He still doesn't know about it.

Blair strapped a Armalite AR-10 rifle to her back and put on her cloak. She put her M1918 Trench knife on its hilt and looked at Ashley. She is still getting ready. She grabbed her things and left the room. She went to her two older sisters and waited with them.

Kasumi put on her cloak like her sisters and strapped a hunting dagger to her thigh and a katana was on a hilt that was strapped to a belt. She grabbed her bag and left the room. She waited with her three older sisters who were waiting for their younger sisters.

Ashley strapped a quiver of arrows to her back. She strapped a dagger on her thigh and sighed.

"I look like Robin Hood for Pete's sakes! Is this revenge on me for putting that dead rat on her bed? She knows I hate Robin Hood." She shook her head and put on her cloak. She grabbed her bag and bow and went outside. She waited with her older sisters and she glared at a smirking Tasha.

Lovely sighed. She can't believe she can't use her arrows. Instead she uses normal arrows. She strapped the quiver to her back and put on her cloak. She has a Glock 18 strapped to her hips. She grabbed her bow and bag. She looked at Crimson and Kirsteen and she sighed. Of course the little ones don't know how to strap the guns. They know how to use it though.

Lovely went to Crimson and strapped both ALFA Combat guns to Crimson's hips and helped put the brass knuckles in her hand. She tied Crimson's cloak around her and gave Crimson's bag to her.

Next, she strapped Kirsteen's Akdal Ghost TR01 gun to Kirsteen's hips and put her Dirk dagger on it's hilt. She put Kirsteen's cloak on her and she gave Kirsteen's bag to her. They went outside and the older girls nodded. They were all wearing black cloaks so they could stay hidden in the night.

They all went to their motorcycles and Nina, who could do Transport magic, collected the bags and transported them to Fairy Tail's master's office. She wrote a note saying what they were, and they drove off. They will be hidden in the night but they will be heard by every citizen in their town. Their motorcycles, are crazy loud. If you saw these girls right now, you'd be scared, these girls, aren't as innocent as they looked.

* * *

Aristaeus jumped on his motorcycle and waited for his brother's to finish putting on their weapons. He has a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. His bag where his clothes are were transported by Joshua's Lion named Harry.

Yep, Harry, because it sounds like Hairy and they named him Harry because of the lion's 'hairy' mane, Brandon named Harry. All of their bags were delivered by the lion and Adonis gave it "Nature's blessing" to protect it from getting hunted down. Harry somehow knew where Fairy Tail is, he didn't know why.

He saw Joshua jump on his motorcycle and he had an AO-38 assault rifle strapped to his back. Since the guys are more "experienced" with guns and weapons (though Tasha would be the judge of that….), they only had one weapon with them.

Then, he saw Adonis with an AK-107 assault rifle strapped to his back and he jumped on his motorcycle too.

Andrew jumped on his motorcycle with a katana strapped to his waist.

Xavier went outside with an AEK-971 assault rifle on his back with Arturo who has a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. They both jumped in their motorcycles..

Aiden and Brandon both have assault rifles on their backs. Aiden has an AK-74 assault rifle on his back while Brandon has an StG 44 on his back. They jumped in their motorcycles.

Aristaeus revved his engine as a signal and he drove off while his younger brothers followed suit. They sped through their towns streets and they could make up eight motorcycles in the distance.

* * *

Makarov is working on paperwork from the Magic Council, again. He groaned out in frustration. Suddenly, he couldn't see anything. He felt around and felt a fabric. He pushed it out and saw that it was a bag. He reached for the note that is suddenly on the table. He read it,

* * *

_Dear Master Of Fairy Tail,_

_If you are reading this note, it must mean that you are under a pile of eight bags filled with clothes and miscellaneous stuff. Please leave it somewhere until we arrive. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_The Merciless Sisters_

* * *

He smiled. Soon, he is going to have 16 more members added to his family. 16 annoying, yet strong brats. He sighed. Suddenly, he heard a scream and a lion is standing with eight more bags in front of his open office door.

"Just set it down there, kitty." The lion growled and put the note in his hand. It was covered in liquid that he guessed was drool and read it,

* * *

_Dear Old Geezer,_

_We assume you are old because all masters of guilds are old. We assume that Harry, the lion, has brought our things to you. Put them somewhere safe. Thanks a bunch._

_With Love,_

_Dracula's Clan_

* * *

"Stupid Brats." The lion growled in approval with Makarov.

"Oh shut up, kitty-cat"

* * *

**The motorcycles that the girls and the guys have are like those motorcycles that Racer summoned in the Dead Grand Prix. Thank you for reading and feel free to point out mistakes and ask for OCs to put in here. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Were You Stalking Us?

**Konnichiwa minna! So I have a message for all you guys,**

**People are being bad critics. Just saying. It's like, if they don't like what you write, then, they are the boss of everything and they have the right to put you down. Well, let me tell you, they don't! I have heard a lot of people being non-constructive on their criticism and giving out words that discourage you because they like different things, write different stories, or they are just different, for example, some people like the idea of Gildarts and Cana together (I don't. I ship Cana with Laxus.), and some people don't. It doesn't really matter if you like them together or not, you still don't need to give out words that will discourage a fellow writer that writes about them. Just saying. Now, don't get me wrong, I believe we all have our own opinion and that is our right, but if someone thinks/believes differently than you, then just ignore it. Don't say anything that will get you in a bad situation. Like my mommy has always said "If you don't have anything good to say, then don't say it at all." Now, if you would please, share this and keep it going on this site. Keep it going on any site. If you are a part of another site, then please take the time to share this.**

**So that's my message to you. FairyHearts and Lia showed this to me and I made a few tweaks because it had bad words. I don't want some innocent minds getting scarred. I know I have some bad words in some of my stories but ignore them. I'm sorry for the long author's note. My responses to the guest reviews are in my closing author's note because this is already a long author's note; I really wanted to share that message to my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The two teams traveled without stopping. They ran at 120 miles an hour, and they still had 600 miles to go. When they finally stopped, they were already in Hargeon. The girls stopped at a hotel, and the guys stopped at the same hotel. The girls arrived a minute before the guys did. It is already nightfall when they came to Hargeon.

The girls parked their motorcycles, and got out off their motorcycles. They heard tires screech; Nina, Kirsteen, Lovely, Kasumi, Crimson, and Blair had to cover their sensitive ears, and they turned around. They had enhanced senses due to their dragon slayer magic. They saw the boys, and they all raised their eyebrows simultaneously; the girls all asked the same question in unison,

"Were you stalking us?" The guys looked at them incredulously.

"No. Weirdos. This is the only hotel that isn't packed since it's Tourist Month." The boys said. The girls shrugged, and went inside the hotel; the boys walked in too. The hotel is named "Gladiolus Hotel". The two teams checked in. Joshua came up to Tasha, and asked if she wanted to roam around Hargeon. They hardly went to any place because their former master never let them go beyond city borders. They didn't know why, but they are becoming suspicious; why would their former master restrict them from going beyond city borders? Tasha said yes, and told Nina that they would like to roam around Hargeon. Nina told them to be careful, a snort came from Joshua, and be back by 9:30 p. is 6:00 p.m. already, and they nodded. Ashley went inside the hotel room she's sharing with Tasha, Kirsteen, and Lovely; she took off her cloak, and jumped on her bed. She got out the book she's recently bought, and it is called "Roses are red". It is the sixth book on the series, and she has been dying to read it. Ashley's always been a nerd, and only her sisters knew about it. Kirsteen came in quietly, and she climbed onto Ashley's bed.

"Hey! Weirdo! Blair asked if you wanted to roam around?" Kirsteen started jumping on the bed, and Ashley shrugged.

"Sure. Are you coming twerp?" She asked. Kirsteen shook her head, and did a backflip on the bed; she bumped her head on the wall, and groaned in pain. Ashley shook her head, and went out the room. She went down, and people kept giving her weird looks. She didn't take off her weapons, just the cloak. One little child stared at her in amazement, and the little girl approached her. The little girl tugged on Ashley's skirt, and she looked down. Ashley knelt down, and smiled at the little girl.

"Are you a mage? You look so cool!" The little girl exclaimed. Ashley chuckled, and ruffled the little girls hair.

"Ye-" Then she remembered what their former master said before she died; her mother figure's voice echoed through her mind,

_Never reveal your identity to anyone that doesn't have the guild mark. Understood?_

"no, but I always wanted to be! Thanks kid! Now, where are your parents?" She asked. The little girl looked slightly disappointed, but cheered up anyway.

"They're over there!" She pointed to her parent and saw that they were talking to someone. "I always wanted to be a mage too! I want to learn a lot of magic!" The little girl said, and Ashley smiled.

"Well, you'll get there. I'm sure, but for now, don't go around talking to random strangers that look like mages okay? You never know, danger lurks where you least expect it. Okay?" The girl nodded, and smiled. Before the little girl said more, her parents called her.

"Anneliese! Let's go!" The little girl said her goodbye, and Ashley did a salute, she always did that and she didn't know why. She stood up and went over to the patiently waiting Blair. She saw Ashley, and they went outside. Blair looked at her,

"So, what took you so long?" Ashley smiled a little bit, and Blair raised an eyebrow. She took out her lacrima phone, and took a picture of her sister smiling. It is a rare occurrence for Ashley to smile since she looks irritated most of the time. Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed.

"A little girl approached me, and asked me if I'm a mage. She said I looked cool." Blair rolled her eyes, and snorted. "She looked disappointed when I told her I wasn't a mage, we can't reveal our identities after all. She kept saying how she wanted to become a mage too since I said I always wanted to be a mage. Her name was Anneliese." She said, and sighed. Music caught her ears, and she grinned at Blair. Blair looked at her in horror. When Ashley grins, it's never, ever, ever, ever, a good sign.

* * *

Joshua and Tasha roved around Hargeon. There wasn't anything to see really, but they liked to explore before they drive off to Magnolia. Aiden said that Hargeon is really close to Magnolia, and they don't need to drive that much. They agreed to travel there together, and they will leave first thing in the morning. Joshua and Tasha came across a balcony that overlooked the ocean, and the town. Tasha gasped and almost fell over the railing. Good thing, she kept her momentum, and didn't fall to her doom. She always loved the ocean, but she rarely saw it.

"Isn't it beautiful!?" She asked him with an excited gleam in her eyes. Joshua hummed, and relished the beauty of the ocean, even though it took away his last ray of happiness. She looked down, and saw a crowd. She heard music, and thought she saw familiar faces, but brushed it off. The sunset made the view even prettier, and she smiled.

* * *

Nina, Kasumi, Crimson, Kirsteen, and Lovely were at the hotel room Kirsteen and Lovely were sleeping in. They are currently playing truth or dare and it was Lovely's turn to spin the bottle. Their weapons, cloaks, and shoes were piled in a stack beside them. It landed on Nina, and Lovely grinned mischievously. Nina raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked slowly in a slow, malign manner. Nina shrugged and chewed on her strawberry-flavored gum.

"Truth." She said, and had a bad feeling about her answer. Lovely's grin grew wider, and looked like her face could split in two.

"Do you like Aristaeus?" She asked while wiggling her pink eyebrows. Nina blushed, and Kasumi snickered. Nina glared at her, and sighed exasperatedly.

"No." Lovely didn't seem to buy it. She sighed. "Okay, maybe, just a little teeny tiny bit." She said, and hoped that Lovely is already satisfied. But she still isn't. Nina groaned, and smacked her hands to her face to hide her shame, "Okay, okay, I like him. A lot. Happy now?" Her voice was muffled by her palms and she peeked through her fingers, and saw that look. Nina's eyes widened with alarm. She knew that look, and it meant pure evil.

"Oh no! Don't even try to prick him or me with those evil arrows of yours!" She shouted, and Lovely pouted.

"Why not?" Lovely asked. Nina looked at her with a serious expression. That look meant that if you disobey her, she'll rip you to shreds, literally.

"You just couldn't. Okay?" Lovely nodded. Nina sighed; she stood up and stretched. When her back finally popped. She sighed pleasurably.

"I'm going back and hitting the hay. It's been a long day!" She said. Lovely whined and whined about why couldn't she "get them together", and Nina's been through this before. She is immune to their annoying whines. Her whines kept her from reaching the door, and she is very exhausted. She wants to get a good night sleep before they drive again and finally reach their destination. She had grabbed her cloak, weapons, and shoes as she walked down the carpeted floor with a whining Lovely holding onto her feet. When Kasumi, Crimson, and Kirsteen finally succeeded in prying Lovely's hands off Nina's feet. Nina ran to the door and closed it. People looked at her as if she was crazy, and she smiled awkwardly. She walked to the door beside the room where her younger sisters are at, and unlocked it. She went inside and dropped her things on the floor. She face-planted on the soft pillow, and wrapped the warm blanket around her. She slept like a log the whole night through.

* * *

Andrew sighed as he looked out the window. He looked around as he saw his three brothers minded their own business. Brandon was on the floor, examining a new gun he recently bought, Xavier is reading a book, again, and Adonis is sleeping like he hasn't slept in decades. He watched as citizens walked through the streets as the sun began to fall. He sighed again.

* * *

Aristaeus had another premonition. They are going to get into a fight, and it has something to do with crashing into Fairy Tail. He shook his head and pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Aiden is reading a newspaper, and Arturo is sharpening every arrow on his quiver. He began feeling sleepy; he took off his weapons, and his shoes. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he got knocked out.

* * *

Ashley pulled Blair into the crowd. There was music playing, and people were dancing. Suddenly two guys that were about their age asked if they wanted to dance, and they said yes. They were thrown up in the air, twirled around in circles and they danced until they were out of breath. They thanked the two guys that danced with them, and started their traipse back to the hotel. They were slightly panting. They never danced like that in their entire lives. Ashley thought she saw a black figure behind a building, and looked behind her. Blair looked behind her too, and saw the look in Ashley's eyes. Ashley put an arrow on her bow, and she is ready to shoot. Blair got out her rifle from her back and readied herself. The inn is getting nearer, and if there is any enemy behind them right now, they're dead. Did they show their magic? Unnoticed to the girls, the black figure emerged and Ashley smirked. She turned around; in quick speed, she shot the guy in the shoulder. She didn't want any fatal injuries. She just needed to ask him questions and they'll be off. The man clutched his shoulder, and fell to his knees. The two girls ran to the black figure and took off his hat. It wasn't a familiar face. Blair glared at the man and dragged him off to an alley. Good thing, the streets are empty since it's getting dark now.

"Who are you?" Blair asked him. Ashley is glaring at him. When all she heard was a whmper, she punched him in the face with a right hook.

"Answer. Now." Ashley demanded, but the punch she gave him was hard so he passed out from the hard hook. Ashley rolled her eyes and muttered something about weaklings and punches. She looked at Blair and told her that they should just go back. They finally reached the hotel and climbed the stairs to the hotel room. When they went in their room, they saw Nina, with a huge bed-head, pacing back and forth between the room, biting her nails, or what was left of them, Tasha is shaking her head, and the younger sisters are attempting to calm Nina down. When they heard the door close, all heads turned their way. Nina's worried face turned to relief.

"Where were you guys?" Nina asked while crossing her arms, and tapping her foot on the floor. The pair rolled their eyes, and explained what happened. When Nina heard the whole story, she sighed in relief.

"Well, the good thing is, you're safe. Now, I'm going back to sleep." Nina said, and the others agreed with her. Once Ashley and Blair had dropped their weapons, and other stuff. They went to sleep, not knowing what to expect of the next day.

* * *

**So there you guys go! I was up all night doing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading, and please do not be shy to point out mistakes or ask for an OC to be put in this story of mine.**

**Guest Reviews**

**Ch. 4**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: I can't help it! Thank you for reviewing and reading!**

**Ch. 5**

**xxxfairyloverxxx: Thank you! I updated! Thank you for the compliments! Sincerely, your weird sister. XD**

**Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Guild Marks and Demons

**Konnichiwa minna! I'm back with a new chapter for Here Comes Trouble! Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and reviewed. Please enjoy! I had a hard time writing this. I think I have writers block! Oh yes, I am so, so, so, sorry for the reeeeally long wait. You know, the usual problems, school and frustrated mothers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Ashley woke up early. She looked around to see Tasha sleeping peacefully, Lovely snoring softly, and Kirsteen under a heap of blankets. She groped for her half-angel half-demon plush toy, and she realized she put it in her luggage; she almost went out of bed to get her luggage and find her plush stuffed toy but realized it's in Fairy Tail. She groaned and fell back to her pillow. Somehow, she found comfort inside her stuffed toy. She looked over to her wrist, she had a charm bracelet strapped securely to it. She never took it off, ever. She touched a pearl pendant that was on a silver chain strapped around her neck. These jewelry are very important and special to her, and she rewinded back to when she got these jewelry.

* * *

_The guild was celebrating. It was their little Demon's seventh birthday and in front of her is a chocolate cake. Her sisters, they were still five sisters all in all at that time, were behind her singing "Happy Birthday" to their current little sister._

_"Happy birthday to you! Yay! Now blow your candles!" Nina said and Ashley took a deep breath. She blew the candles and everyone cheered. Priscilla clapped her hands and she smiled down at her children._

_"Before we eat, let little Ashley open her presents." She said and Nina gasped. She grabbed a box wrapped in a red gift wrapping. She put in Ashley's hands and Ashley opened it up almost immediately. She gasped and hugged it tightly._

_"I love it! It's like my magic!" She then transformed into a form that looked a lot like the plush stuffed toy. She grinned at Nina and hugged her but since she is much stronger when she transformed, she tackled Nina to the ground and almost squeezed the life out of her. When she finally let go, Nina's face was blue. Tasha then gave her a charm bracelet that had six charms, a harp, a pitchfork, a halo, a demon's horns, wings, and a demon's tail. She squealed and Tasha shared the same fate as Nina. Kasumi gave her a small box. It had a necklace that had a single pearl pendant on it. Kasumi tied it around Ashley's neck._

_"Now, this pearl, I found it at the bottom of the sea, it's special. If you ever need my help, or if you need me, just wish into that pearl and I'll appear." Kasumi told her and Ashley hugged her too. She finally transformed into her normal form._

_"Thank you so much!" Ashley said and the sisters made did a group hug. The whole guild was touched at this, and some even cried. The presents continued and the whole day went by fun._

* * *

Those were one of her favorite memories of the guild. That memory was one of the pleasant memories of her childhood. Before she came to the guild, her childhood was dark and vile. She just resorted to going back to sleep.

* * *

Tasha woke up at 7:00 a.m. and looked around. Her sisters were still asleep and she had a brilliant idea. They needed to go before 10:00 a.m. Since the curtains were drawn and no one could see, she requipped two frying pans and banged them together and it made horrible, I mean, horrible sounds. Kirsteen and Lovely shot up but Ashley is sleeping like a log. Kirsteen blinked uncontrollably, Lovely was cleaning her ears of the terrifying sound, and Ashley is sleeping peacefully. Tasha groaned and returned the pans. She walked over to Ashley's bed and shook her didn't work. Then she thought,

What gets Ashley all hyped up? She put her hand on her hip and thought some more. Aha! Ninjas! She cleared her throat. She cupped her mouth and took a deep breath.

"Ashley! Ninjas are attacking us! Help!" She yelled and almost immediately, Ashley bolted up and grabbed her bow and arrow. She went into position.

"Where!?" She asked frantically. When she heard laughter in the background, she sighed. Of course, she has been sleeping like a log again. She shook her head and turned to them.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm going to get ready for breakfast," She said and grabbed a comb that was nearby. She combed her hair down and put on her cape. "and I will be waiting for you guys." She heard a faint "Okay" and opened the door. She went to her other sisters' room. She kicked open the door and saw that her sisters were getting ready. She nodded at them and went to guys' room. She kicked both doors simultaneously since the guys' room are opposite to each other. The guys woke up, alert. They looked at the door to see Ashley smirking.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauties. We have a whole journey ahead of us. If I don't see you down on the hotel restaurant in five minutes, I swear I will slit your throats with a spork and behead you all with a butcher's knife." She said with that look on her face and they knew she wasn't kidding. The guys rushed to get their shirts and scrambled to get their pants, or trousers, or whatever. She walked back to her sisters who were waiting for her and went down to the hotel restaurant. The guys came in a second later.

"Maybe you should keep giving them the look." Nina said and winked at her. Ashley smirked at her. She got that look from Tasha. That look used to scare her when she touched one of Tasha's new weapons. The two teams sat at one large table and a waiter approached them. They ordered food. When the food came, they all ate daintily, except for Crimson, and the boys. Crimson has an appetite of a hungry man. When they finished, Ashley tossed the keys to the receptionist, and she got hit square on the head.

"That's not nice, Ashley." Xavier said and she scoffed. She turned to him and glared at him.

"Nice. Isn't in my dictionary." She said and went ahead. He just rolled his eyes and muttered the word, heartless softly so she couldn't went to their motorcycles and hopped on at the same time. They all revved their engines and drove off.

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is it?" Ashley asked. They faced the Fairy Tail building and they gaped at its magnificence. The building has a regal feel to it and the flag that hanged from a balcony that showed the guild's mark proudly to the world with pride astonished them. Xavier nodded and they parked their motorcycles somewhere. They got off and walked towards the building. Ashley raised a hand and they groaned. She kicked the guild doors with immense force, it got knocked off their hinges. Ashley raised an eyebrow at the scene. A guy with unruly pink hair and a guy with dark blue hair are choking each other, a redhead was shaking her head while she had a fork on her mouth and a plate that has strawberry cake on her left hand, a blonde girl and a white-headed girl were talking, ignoring the scene, a giant book was sitting upright on a table, a guy eating screws is looking at them, the rest were unconscious bodies scattered around the floor.

"Hey look! Those two choking each other remind me of Ashley and Xavier, the redhead looks like Crimson, only older, and the whole guild just reminds me of the-" Adonis said but he was cut off when Tasha punched him in the jaw. Everyone, including the people inside the guild looked at them.

"What?" Tasha said innocently. They all shook their heads at her and Ashley walked to the two guys choking each other. She separated them and looked at them straight in the eye.

"Where's your master?" She asked them. They pointed to a small office door on the second floor and the others followed her to the office. When they got there, Ashley looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Sure." Nina said and Ashley kicked the door open and once again, it got off its hinges. Makarov looked up from the paper work and he smiled widely. They all waved at him and smiled, except for Ashley.

"Hey Makarov!" They all greeted enthusiastically. He jumped off his chair and walked over to them. He waved at them.

"Call me Gramps, children. I heard about the news about Priscilla. I'm sorry my dear children." he said solemnly. Nina smiled at him.

"It's ok Ma- I mean, Gramps. May we join your guild?" She asked and Makarov's smile turned into a toothy grin.

"You have been members of my family even before Priscilla- may she rest in peace- passed." He said softly and they smiled. They all hugged him tightly and the old man couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Gramps!" They all said in unison. They looked at each other and glared. Makarov sweatdropped, they fit in just right in the guild.

"Don't copy me!"

"Stop it!"

"Ugh, nevermind!" They all said in unison once again. If possible, Makarov's smile grew wider.

"You brats could get you marks from Mirajane." He said and they all went out through the open doorway. They ignored his insult and they all went down the stairs and Blair took a deep breath.

"Which one of you is Mirajane?" She shouted. The white-headed woman turned to them. The two teams looked around for Mirajane. Mirajane heard her name being called and she looked around, she saw sixteen people seeming to be looking around.

"I am!" She said cheerfully. They turned their heads to her and walked over to her. Lucy stepped aside. Then Kirsteen remembered something. She ran up to Makarov's office again. She asked him for the bags and Makarov looked at her. Their bags floated above her head. and they dropped around her. She thanked him and used her air magic to float the bags to her sisters and the other team.

"We are new members here and we want our marks, please." Nina said and smiled at her. Mirajane smiled back and nodded.

"Of course. Please stand in a single file line and tell me where to put your guild marks and what color you want them to be." Mirajane said and immediately, they followed her orders.

Kirsteen went downstairs and saw that they were all in a line telling Mirajane what color their marks are and where they want her to put them. She dropped the bags in an unoccupied table. Aristaeus was taking his turn.

* * *

Nina had a jasmine mark on her neck and she was sitting on a table that was unoccupied.

Aristaeus told her that he would want an atomic tangerine mark on his right shoulder. Mirajane pressed a contraption that she is familiar with to his shoulder and the guild mark appeared on his shoulder. Kirsteen liked the shape of Fairy Tail's mark, she thought of it as mysterious and mystical.

Tasha was up next and she told her that she wanted an eerie black mark on the left side of her chest.

Next up was Joshua and he told her that he wanted a snow mark on his right pectoral.

Blair wanted a gray mark on her left shoulder.

Adonis wanted a green mark on the left side of his stomach.

Kasumi wanted a celeste mark on her right side of her flat stomach.

Andrew wanted an ultramarine mark on the center of his chest.

Ashley wanted a cerise mark on her right hand.

Xavier wanted a cadet gray mark on his left hand.

Lovely wanted an amaranth pink mark on the back of her left hand. When Lucy heard that, she squealed and said that she has the same mark as hers and they immediately fell into conversation.

Arturo wanted a dark cyan mark on his right pectoral.

Crimson wanted a crimson mark on her left shoulder.

Aiden wanted a vermilion mark on his right shoulder.

Kirsteen wanted a wisteria mark around her wrist.

Brandon wanted a carmine mark on his back.

* * *

After the mark placing, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza introduced themselves and introduced their team. Merciless Sisters and Dracula's Clan introduced themselves and their teams. Erza immediately recognized the names and she asked Tasha if she is the rumored "Assassin" of Fiore. Tasha nodded and the two master swordswomen immediately fell into conversation. Tasha asked if Erza is the "Titania" and Erza nodded as well. They then talked about new swords and weapons.

"Could you requip armor?" Erza asked and Tasha shook her head no. "But you could requip any weapon known to man right?" Tasha said yes and they then continued talking about weapons. Ashley then asked Mirajane if she is the "The Demon" that she has heard about all her life.

"Why yes dear, call me Mira. Why do you ask?" Mirajane said and Ashley grinned widely.

"I asked because I have similar magic to yours except I can transform into angels as well. I can transform into demons too. Sometimes I could transform into a half-angel half-demon." She said shrugging and Mirajane smiled sweetly. The others began conversations with the awake guild members.

"Could you show me?" Mirajane said and Ashley nodded excitedly. She jumped off the bar stool she was sitting on and transformed into Mirajane's Satan Soul. As dark swirls of clouds whirled around her as she transformed, everyone watched with interest. Once she finished transforming, dark clouds disappeared and she looked at Mirajane. Mirajane clapped excitedly and Ashley turned back into a human. She then started a conversation with Mirajane.

Makarov hummed as he made invitations to the other guilds for a welcome party. He would have Jet deliver them to the guilds. If he ever wakes up.

* * *

**The colors of their marks are different shades of yellow, orange, black, white, gray, green, turquoise, blue, red, pink, and violet. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the super long wait.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Stranger

**Konnichiwa minna! It's so cold! Anyway, thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed it, and reviewed. Oh, does anyone remember when I said I will only write Fairy Tail stories, that might change and I might write an InuYasha story.**

**Oh, please do me a favor and visit SnowDragonSlayerTasha's account and read my onee-chan's (not biologically) stories! You won't regret it at all! Her stories always amaze me! She is the sweetest and nicest girl you'll ever meet! That's why I love her! She is the older sister I never had!**

**Recent Guest reviews**

**Ch. 2**

**FrozenBlast: Thank you! You just made my day!**

**I am going to introduce a new character requested by Saiyan-Styles. The OC is very interesting and you will find him interesting too. His identity won't be revealed by the next chapter.**

**By the way, I had to research everything about those stupid dresses and makeup. I hate both of those things. I just like my readers to imagine what our girls look like. It felt weird describing the outfits. It also felt weird describing what our girls look like with makeup on. I hate describing… except for action scenes. Just so you know, I HATE DRESSES AND HEELS! I WISH FOR THEM TO MEET THEIR DEMISE! Oh, of you don't like to read about what they look like, you could skip. I don't mind. It is kind of crappy so you could skip it if you want to. I don't really blame you. I just want to test my describing skills.**

**I would really appreciate that you guys will not scold me for being so slow on updates because even though I am suffering from writer's block, I try my best to please you.**

**I'm sorry if Mirajane seemed like a total slut here but that she is just being playful, that's all.**

**I'm afraid that I didn't put what our smoking hot boys look like, I'll put that up on my second to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

A young man walked around the forest near Magnolia with his black scythe made out of bones hoisted on his shoulder as he held on to it. Tar dripped from its tip as he walked through the forest. His face held no emotion as he seemed to be in deep thought. Ever since his guild has been disbanded, he has been having a hard time finding a guild that suits him. He visited the Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Titan Nose, and Phoenix Grave. He observed the guild from the shadows and he liked none of the guilds mentioned. He didn't want to join a dark guild either for he despises them and wishes every evil to meet their demise.

He just needed to find Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail and see which one suits him best.

He stared inexpressively at the Twilight Ogre's guild hall from the shadows. Obviously, he didn't like the guild at all. All the guild cares about is money and he isn't one for that so he left. he emerged from the shadows like he always does and he usually isn't noticed as he is always quiet but this time someone noticed him.

"Hey, you! Who're you?! You don't belong to this guild, don't you?!" A tough-looking man hollered at him but he ignored and went towards the guild doors. Everyone looked at his and the guild member's (whose name is Kane) direction. "Hey! Haven't your parents taught you that ignoring someone who is talking to you is rude?!" Kane hollered again and this time, he looked at Kane. He just ignored him again and continued his walk to the guild doors which were unusually far.

"Why you…." Kane said and charged at him. He dodged quickly from Kane's tackle and continued walking to the guild doors. Kane somehow managed to stand up and grab him by the collar and turned him around so he punch him in the face but he being quicker, punched him with a hard left hook to the jaw and Kane dropped him. He landed on his feet and Kane landed on his face. He felt his neck and sighed mentally in relief. He turned his back on the mortified and frozen members of Twilight Ogre and headed to the door.

"What is wrong with humans?" He said emotionlessly and as he spoke, he sounded like a robot as his voice has no emotion nor rhythm in it. He had finally gotten out of the greedy guild and decided to take a rest before he reaches his, hopefully, final destination. He made a stop in a hotel and made his way to the receptionist.

* * *

"Jet! Wake up! Gramps needs you!" Natsu shouted while holding up Jet's ear which is as red as a tomato. Jet woke up and he winced. Mirajane had introduced the newcomers to everyone who was awake.

"Ow! Natsu? Is that you? Ugh, let go!" He said painfully. Natsu let go of his ear and Jet's head fell down the wooden floor with a thump.

"Yep! It's me! Now, go upstairs! Master needs you." He said with his famous lopsided grin. Jey muttered a string of curses and went up to Makarov's office. Tasha came up to him and bonked him in the head, hard. He clutched his head.

"Ow, Erza, that hur- who're you?" He asked in confusion. He recognized her as the girl who punched that dude but he didn't know her name.

"It's Tasha." Tasha said. Natsu stood up and glared at her.

Ashley was chatting with Blair and made a decision that they visit the graveyards here in Magnolia.

Kirsteen had started up a conversation with Wendy who had just come back from a mission with Romeo and Carla. There were nearly any kids in Dracula's clan that she could talk to so she was effervescent to meet her and become good friends.

Nina is chatting with Lucy about boys.

Mirajane and Lovely seemed to have their plotting faces on and have a dark aura emitting from them which creeped the others out.

Juvia who had just come back from a job was talking to Kasumi a minute ago and is now threatening her about touching "her Gray-sama". kasumi reassured her that she won't touch her Gray-sama, whoever this Gray-sama is.

The guys left the guild to explore the town.

Crimson is listening to Cana lecture her about red wine.

"Why did you that huh?" Natsu asked her angrily. Tasha shrugged and smirked. Natsu glared harder at her and Gray seemed to notice the tension between them.

"I don't know. I just felt like it. What's your name pinky?" Tasha asked and Natsu growled at her. Tasha wasn't fazed the least. She stood confidently while Natsu stood up.

"It's Natsu and my hair color is salmon. Not pink." He retorted and Tasha scoffed. She shook her head and looked him straight in the eye. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I've seen salmon and that isn't salmon at all. that's obviously pink." She said and that led to an argument between the two strong mages. People started waking up as the temperature rose and the heat was so unbearable that Gray was forced to be a human air conditioner for now.

Erza who had enough of the petty squabble, walked up to them. The heat gave her blisters- she would just have Wendy heal them later- and she was surprised that Tasha wasn't sweating. She didn't want to hurt Tasha so she went for a subtle approach. She cleared her throat. They looked at her and Natsu "eeped" (Gray was pretty sure he wet his pants) and Tasha growled.

"Please stop this nonsense. The heat that Natsu is emitting is troubling the others and it is because you are provoking him." Erza said and Tasha growled at her again.

"Shut up." Tasha said threateningly and glared at her. Erza blinked at her. Did she just tell her to shut up? Erza got confused. She was just saying that they stop their petty argument

"Excuse me?" Erza asked and glared at her. Sparks of tension flew everywhere and Lucy began telling people to evacuate.

"You may pass." Tasha said sarcastically. Erza's last string of control and calmness snapped and glared harder at her and Tasha mimicked her actions.

"Are you asking me for a duel?" Erza asked. Tasha smirked and grinned. Both requipped katanas.

"You bet I am." Tasha said and before they could lunge at each other and swipe off each others' heads, Makarov appeared from the balcony and his eyes popped out of their sockets. He can't have the building fall down!

"Enough!" He said and the two swordswomen stopped glaring at each other and looked at the old man. "Stop this at once. Mira!" He yelled and Mirajane went next to Erza and Tasha. The two requip mages ex-quipped their swords so not to upset the master.

"Yes, Master?" Mirajane said smiling as if she wasn't plotting something evil with Lovely just moments ago.

"I need you to get people to help you decorate the guild hall. We'll be having a welcome party for our new addition to the family. I don't want any fights that will tear down our guild okay?" He said sternly and went back into his office.

"We'll finish this some other time, Titania." She said venomously. Erza smirked.

"I'll be waiting, Assassin." Erza said menacingly and walked away, back to her strawberry cake. Tasha went back to Ashley and Blair and talked about how Nina and Aristaeus should get married already. Wendy went to Erza and began healing her blisters.

* * *

As Jet ran through each guild, he was attacked by ladies and an ugly angel from Blue Pegasus, a wooden doll and an ice dragon from Lamia Scale, a beam of shadows and white light from Sabertooth, and hounds from Quatro Cerberus. At least he delivered the invitations safely. He ran at full speed to Magnolia and he is currently in Hargeon. He stopped for a minute and looked behind him. His skin lost its color as the hounds were still chasing after him. He sped off and in four minutes he is in Magnolia; he's just a mile away from Fairy Tail. The hounds barked and there were dozen of them. As soon as he had entered the guild hall. He closed the doors (which are mysteriously fixed already) and grabbed a pipe- which Gajeel was eating- and tightened it around the guild doors' handles. He put his back against the door and let out a sigh of relief, but his relief ended too soon as a very hungry and angry Gajeel towered above him. He gulped and ran for his life with Gajeel hot in his tails.

* * *

As soon as Gajeel had calmed down and had received another metal pipe to eat, Mira, Nina, Levy, Erza, Tasha, Lucy, Lovely, Juvia, Kasumi, Aristaeus, Freed, Gajeel, Joshua, Andrew, Arturo, Gray, and Natsu had set to work.

The guys came back a minute after Jet's almost death. They sweat-dropped as Wendy frantically healed Jet, Levy (who had finished her book) ran to Jet's side with Droy, and Mirajane gave Gajeel a metal pipe.

Ashley and Blair had went to the graveyards a moment after the guys arrived.

Adonis and Kirsteen were sent to work on the plants at the back of the guild.

Xavier is silently reading a book.

Crimson is still listening to Cana.

Brandon is listening to Alzack (who is now awake) about the guns he has.

Aiden is currently trying to read a book as well without blasting it to bits with his magic.

Soon others started waking up and went out to help. They finished in three hours and Makarov said the party started at 7:00 p.m. It was already 3:00 p.m. and immediately, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, Erza, and Mirajane took the female newcomers shopping for a the dresses that they were going to wear. The hounds were gone and Jet was still sprawled on the floor with Wendy still healing him. Levy said that they leave her and they reluctantly gave in. Levy decided that she could just go when Jet is all healed up and then she could take Wendy and do makeovers for the party.

* * *

Three hours passed and it was already 6:00 p.m. All the girls were in Lucy's apartment all getting "prettified" for the welcome party. Ashley groaned as Nina did her makeup. (They had somehow found Ashley and Blair and Mirajane dragged them there.)

"Hold still." Nian said. She is wearing a strapless black and cream dress that had a sweetheart neckline (that showed a little bit of cleavage) and a full circle skirt. She didn't like the dress at all. In fact, she hated wearing dresses even though they look good on her. She insisted on wearing her combat boots but they still made her wear golden heels. She wore her right ear cuff that looked like a snake encircle around her ear and she is still wearing the bracelet and the necklace Kasumi and Tasha gave her.

Mirajane suggested that they put makeup on so they could "catch" some guys to which everyone rolled their eyes. Lucy said, "Don't you have Freed already?" to which Mirajane blushed heavily. Mirajane looked lovely on the fuchsia dress that she was wearing. The dress was a cocktail dress that ended along her thighs and the bateau neckline showed a lot of cleavage. It hugged her voluptuous figure. Her makeup made her look like a vixen as her grey eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner made her eyes pop and her hot pink lipstick made her lips look plump and luscious. She is wearing small bangles and a ring on her middle finger. She wore hoop earrings. Her feel adorned hot pink peep-toe heels. She had on her usual hairstyle.

Nina was dressed in a teal sleeveless dress that had knit tank straps with a square neckline, a scoop back, and a full circle skirt. The dress brought out her curves. Her makeup consisted of silver eyeshadow, cream foundation, black mascara, a light pink blush, and pink lip gloss. Nina didn't need makeup since she is a natural beauty but Lucy insisted that she put makeup on her. Indeed, Lucy did a great job. Her silver eyeshadow and black mascara made her yellow eyes look more beautiful. The pink blush just increased her beauty and the pink lip gloss made her lips plump and succulent. The foundation just added to her beauty. Her hair was in a waterfall braid. She is wearing a necklace that had a meteor as its pendant and a huge bangle on her wrist. She had hoop earrings on. She wore black knee-high leather boots with her teal dress.

She is done with Ashley's makeup and made it as natural as possible since her little sister didn't need makeup at all. She put little cream foundation, black eyeshadow, light pink lip gloss, a little mascara since her eyelashes were already long, and really light pink blush. Ashley muttered a "Thanks" and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit, Nina did a great job. The cream foundation just lightened up her skin and the black eyeshadow and the mascara made her red eyes beautiful and the light pink blush enhanced contrasted with her eyes yet it made her eyes shine. The light pink lip gloss made her smile look sweet despite how her eyes seemed threatening.

Tasha looked amazing in her dress and makeup. She is in a black halter neckline dress with a full skirt with hidden tulle puffs. The dress hugged her curvaceous figure. Her makeup consisted of lilac eyeshadow and black mascara which brought out her eyes; the pink lip gloss just enhanced her beauty. She didn't like makeup so she just stuck to that. She looked so beautiful. Erza was doing her hair and she is currently curling it with a curling iron. Tasha and Erza already made up but promised that they will continue their fight later on when they have the chance. Ashley then began to tease had big bangles on her left wrist and she was wearing earrings that looked like daggers.

"I bet Joshua will faint once he sees you. You look drop dead gorgeous!" She said and smirked and Tasha just smacked her and blushed. Nina smacked her hand away since she was doing Ashley's hair in a fishtail braid. Once Erza was done curling her hair, Tasha looked amazing. She put on her white heels.

Erza wore an orange sleeveless bodycon dress that had a high neckline, wide straps, and it ended above the knee. It suited her perfectly as she wore black peep-toe heels along with them. Her makeup consisted with yellow eyeshadow, bronze eyeliner, she didn't need mascara since her eyelashes were already long, and red lipstick. Her makeup complimented her outfit. Erza looked amazing as her hair was in a clean bun but she left some fringe. She looked strict and professional yet she looked cheery and relaxed. She put on diamond earrings and a necklace that had a sword for its pendant.

Blair looked a lot like a vampire in what she was wearing. She was wearing a little black long-sleeved dress that hugged her curves. It ended before her knees and it had a boat neckline and it had a red satin ribbon around her waist. Her makeup was all black except for her lips and her cheeks. Her black eyeshadow complimented her green eyes and her gray eyeliner did the same. Her white blush made her look pale and her red lipstick made her look wore white foundation and it made her look paler. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her hair was curled. Lucy insisted to curl it even though she didn't want to. She had on black ankle boots. She had a ring that looked like a snake curled around her finger. She had dangling earrings on that looked like stars falling from her earlobe. She wore a cameo necklace that had a rose on it.

Lucy looked stunning like all the others. She is wearing a white cocktail dress that had a sweetheart neckline, and it ended around her thigh. She wore black heels with them and her makeup consisted of white eyeshadow that brought out her eyes, light pink blush, pink lip gloss, mascara, and cream foundation. She had star earrings on and a necklace Natsu gave her for her birthday a couple of months ago. She blushed as she remembered that day. She just wondered if maybe, just maybe, Natsu will return her feelings for him.

Cana looked marvelous in her dress and makeup. She is wearing a sexy black halter bandage dress and as men would say, she looked "smoking". Her makeup of bronze eyeshadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, and pink lipstick. Her hair has curled and she wore black heels with it. She had on bangles on both of her wrists and hoop earrings.

Kasumi looked like a sea nymph in what she was wearing. She has wearing a draped one-shoulder blue dress that ended around her knees. Her short hair was adorned with a pearl headpiece. Her makeup consisted of blue eyeshadow and gray eyeliner. She had light pink lip gloss on and her pale skin just enhanced that "under the sea" look. She looked amazing as she put on cream heels. She didn't need to fix her hair since it was short like Lisanna's hair. She had on a pearl earrings and a necklace that had a shell as its pendant.

Juvia looked like a sea nymph along with Kasumi. Her hair was tied to a bun and she was wearing a sea green sleeveless dress that had spaghetti straps, a low straight neckline, and a full skirt. Her makeup was like Kasumi's but her eyeshadow was lighter and her lip gloss was darker. She had brown wedges on. She had a pearl necklace around her and her hair was let down in waves. She had a pearl bracelet around her wrist.

Lovely was in all pink. Literally, head to toe (except for her skin. That'll be creepy.) She wore a rose pink dress that had a black lace silhouette pattern. It had spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, and a flowing skirt. Her makeup consisted of pink eyeshadow, fuchsia eyeliner, light pink blush, and pink lipstick. Her eye makeup just enhanced her eyes' color and her pale skin enhanced her beauty. She wore light pink heels. She wore a heart necklace and a charm bracelet that had the symbols of love. The heart, the rose, a romantic letter, a box of chocolates, a wedding ring, and many more. Lovely didn't like makeup but nonetheless she gave in to Tasha. Her hair was in a low side ponytail and it was curled.

Crimson was in all red. Same as Lovely. She wore a red chiffon dress that had a v-neck neckline and a black satin ribbon around her waist. She wore red doll shoes. Mirajane said that they shouldn't put makeup on her since she's still little (Crimson protested that she isn't that little to which they found cute). They agreed on that. Lucy squealed. Crimson looked like a little strawberry and fought the urge to squeeze her to death. Lucy tied Crimson's hair in a side ponytail which made her much more cuter. She had a necklace around her neck and a black bracelet around her wrist.

Kirsteen was much more cuter. She was in a chiffon dress as well but it was color blue and she had doll shoes on that had straps. She had white stockings on. She had a headband that had the four elements on it. Her hair was in a ponytail and it was curled. She had her charm bracelet that had the four elements on her wrist. Every lady in the room fought the urge to urge to squeezed the life out of her.

"Is everyone ready to catch some boys?" Mirajane said as she wriggled her eyebrows. Everyone shook their heads and smiled. They grabbed their matching clutches on the way to the door. Mira had rented a carriage even though the guild isn't too far but did it nonetheless. Tasha sweat-dropped.

_She is taking this too seriously._ Tasha said and smiled. They soon arrived (and in soon, as in five minutes soon.) As they walked out the carriage, they heard upbeat music coming out the guild and mages were coming in and out the guild. Some people were just arriving, some people were out just to catch some fresh air, and some are just out to vomit on the bushes. They walked confidently to Fairy Tail's guild doors. Ashley raised her leg to kick it open.

"Oh no you don't! You are in heels and plus! You are in a dress!" Nina said and grumbled to herself as she politely opened the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they stared at a slouching and sulking Ashley and a cheerful Nina, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, Juvia, Kirsteen, Erza, Lovely, Kasumi, Crimson, Tasha, and Blair. Ashley glared at them.

"What?! Get back to what you were doing! Hasn't anyone told you that staring is rude!?" She yelled and they went back to their own business. But unknown to them, thirteen boys were still gaping at them.

Everyone was having fun. Dancing, drinking, socializing, flirting. Until the doors were kicked open and an uninvited stranger stepped in through the dust and debris.

* * *

**There you go. Took me five freaking days to get this stupid chapter finished. I really hope you appreciate it. Merry Christmas! I'll be posting a side story to this story tomorrow. Hopefully.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Surnames and A New Member

**Konnichiwa minna! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Did ya, did ya did ya did ya? I hope you did! Nothing much to say except,**

**Thank you to those who made my story a favorite, followed, and reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ashley's jaw dropped. She turned to her sisters.

"Why does he get to do it and I can't?! Huh?" She yelled out. Everyone sweat-dropped. Lucy went to her and sighed.

"You can't kick the door open because one, you're in a dress, two, you're going to break your heels, and three, door supplies are running out." Lucy said while sweat-dropping. Then, she saw a silhouette of a young man standing amid the broken wood. She couldn't see the other half of his face since it was covered with a bandana. When he speaks, he sounds like a robot (in Ashley's perspective).

"Where is your master?" He asked and the crowd split in half to reveal Makarov sitting on a table in the center of the room. He hopped off and walked forward to the young man. When he finally arrived in front of the young man, makarov had to strain his neck.

"Yes?" Makarov asked in a mature voice. The young man blinked and propped his scythe onto his right shoulder. He took off his bandana and looked at Makarov with no expression or emotion whatsoever.

"I wish to join your guild." He said and Makarov blinked before grinning widely.

"Okay! You could go get our guild mark from Mirajane! Mira! We have a new member!" He yelled out and everyone started cheering out. The party started again and suddenly a manly scream erupted from the chaos. ashley looked over and saw that her sister, Tasha was holding a knife to Hibiki Lates throat. Eve Tearm was cowering behind Hibiki. Ren Akatsuki is dancing on the dancefloor with his fiancee as gentle music blared from the speakers. Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is currently flirting with a creeped out Erza.

"Oooh! I want to see this!" She said excitedly and went over to her sisters.

* * *

Mirajane ushered the young man to the bar as she got out a device.

"So, what's your name?" Mirajane asked while smiling.

"Styles Kaizu." Styles said.

"Okay, Styles! I'm Mirajane! Where do you want your mark to be and what color do you want it to be?" She asked in her usual cheery voice. Styles tapped the right side of his neck.

"I want it black." He said and Mirajane nodded. She pressed the device and the mark appeared on his neck.

"Thank you." He said and Mirajane smiled.

"No problem!" She said and someone called for her. She excused herself and Styles grabbed his black wireless headphones that were around his neck and listened to the music blaring from them as he sat down on a bar stool. He watched people drinking and having fun. A fight between a man in his boxers and a man in a fancy outfit caught his attention.

* * *

"So, what did he do onee-chan?" Ashley asked as Hibiki cowered under Tasha's intense glare. Tasha looked over to her younger sister and she smiled.

"This imbecile was flirting with Nina!" Tasha said and Ashley looked at Hibiki. She recognized him from the magazines that Lovely reads.

"I know you. You're Hibiki Lates. Don't worry onee-chan. He flirts with many women all the time. Young and old. He could be considered a pedophile if he's flirting with Nina-onee-chan." She said and burst out laughing as his Hibiki's face turned red.

"Eve and I were just getting to know you eight pretty ladies better. We promise! Could we please get to at least know your names?" He said and Tasha sighed.

"I suppose." She said and removed the knife from his throat. Nina stepped in.

"My name is Nina." She said and smiled. Tasha waved at them as she exquipped the knife and requipped a FN model 1910. She checked the gun's magazine if there were any bullets (the gun was fully loaded) and clicked a bullet into place and put the gun into a hidden holster strapped around her thigh. Hibiki and Eve looked nervous.

"Tasha." She said and dropped her slender hand. Blair looked at them with a bored expression.

"Blair." She said and Kasumi stepped up as she kept her eyes on the glass of water as she controlled the water with her eyes.

"Kasumi." She said dreamily. Ashley grabbed the hidden Fort-17 from the holster that was strapped around her thigh. She clicked a bullet into place. She closed one eye shut and the barrel was pointing at the two womanizers

"Ashley." She said and Hibiki and Eve gulped. She put the gun down and smirked at them."Don't worry. Tasha-onee-chan and I won't shoot you. Yet." She smirked as they nodded vigorously. Lovely stepped up and smiled sweetly at them.

"My name's Lovely!" She said and Eve muttered something along the lines of "More like beautiful." but Blair heard that and accused him silently as a pedophile. Crimson stepped in while eyeing the bottle of red wine on a man from another table's hand.

"Crimson." She said and last but not the least, Kirsteen stepped in and smiled at them.

"Kirsteen." She said. After the introductions, Hibiki and Eve were perplexed. They both thought the same thing.

_Why didn't they have surnames?_ Hibiki decided to ask them but before he did, a loud sound that seemed to be lightning echoed throughout the room. Stood in the doorway was Aristaeus, Joshua, Adonis, Andrew, Xavier, Arturo, Aiden, Brandon, Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, and surprisingly, Jellal and Meredy. Erza went over to them to scold them that they were late but stopped when she saw Jellal and Meredy.

"Jellal? Meredy? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, perplexed. Meredy went over to her.

"Long story short, Jellal wanted to see you." She said and Erza blushed heavily. Jellal was blushing as well and Laxus "accidentally" pushed him to Erza which ended up with Jellal on top of Erza. Erza blushed and Jellal blushed as well.

"Wait, I noticed, why don't you guys have last names?"

"Excuse me ladies, but why don't you have surnames?"

* * *

**Sorry that it's short! I didn't want to give much away! Hope you enjoyed! Bye and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
